


Canción de canour

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: El corazón de Mathew está fallando. No había ninguna advertencia antes de la mano. Ludwig lo salva de la única manera que puede. GerCan establecido.





	Canción de canour

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.

Mathew había estado en la cocina cuando ocurrió. Acababa de terminar el trabajo y estaba tomando un vaso de agua del gabinete. 

Entonces los ojos de Mathew se ensancharon. El vidrio se cayó. Tropezó; ya no podía sentir, o controlar, sus brazos o piernas. El se cayó también. Sus ojos se abrieron de ancho en la sorpresa antes de que se rodó en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Estaba inconsciente incluso antes de saber lo que le había sucedido.

Ludwig salió del trabajo al mismo tiempo que Mathew lo hizo. Fue una oportunidad afortunada de suerte que él había decidido ir directamente a casa ese día y vio a Mathew desmayado en el piso de la cocina en vez de ir a comprar comestibles de antemano como lo había planeado.

Mathew llegó al hospital mucho más rápido.

Lo rápido que llegó allí, aunque no había cambiado nada.

Sus órganos están fallando.

Los doctores lo habían dejado solo en la sala de espera después de darle la noticia. Sólo cuando se habían ido se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de preguntarle si podía entrar en la habitación en la que Mathew estaba ahora. Tal vez fue lo mejor que no lo hizo, Mathew estaba despierto ahora, y estaba llorando. No quería que Mathew viera eso. Él era el fuerte de ellos. Si lloraba, entonces Mathew también lo haría.

El pronóstico de Mathew fue la muerte.

Ludwig pidió a los doctores que pusieran a Mathew bajo anestesia.

Sabía que Mathew no aceptaría esto.

El corazón de Mathew era de mayor preocupación ahora, dejaría de latir pronto. Y no había ningún Nours disponible en ese momento.  
Ludwig sólo pidió los resultados de la prueba después de que él sabía con certeza que Mathew se había quedado dormido de la anestesia.

Eran una coincidencia.

Pidió dos hojas de papel, una sin rayar, y la otra la hoja de forma de los Nour. Una pluma también se dio con ellos. El médico lo miró amablemente, con simpatía, cuando entregó los dos papeles.

Los llenó en la habitación del hospital de Mathew para que pudiera verle una última vez.

"Todo está bien por mí."

Era la única forma en que sabía que sabía que podía mantener viva a Mathew.

A veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

A pesar de la prisa que se puso en él, y la urgencia que hizo que todo el mundo allí nervioso, la cirugía fue un éxito. Mathew se despertó después de que terminara. La enfermera que vino a comprobarlo le entregó la nota que Ludwig había escrito antes de la cirugía.

"De esta manera ambos seremos capaces de seguir vivos. Una parte de mí viviendo contigo. De esta manera podré estar siempre contigo. Te quiero. Por favor, no lo olvides nunca."  
-Ludwig

Se tardó un momento en que se hundiera antes de que Mathew gritara de dolor, de pérdida, se hiciera eco a través de los pasillos del hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
